The Extreme Jealousy of Ryohei Sasagawa
by RaawrImaDinosaur
Summary: It wasn't like him to be jealous; he honestly didn't know how it started. All he knew, was that he wanted what she had - was there really anything wrong with that? -Yaoi. T to be safe-


**Hello! So this is probably my first fanfic in... a year, and my first for this fandom! It's a bit of an experiment, really and I apologise if anyone was out of character. I'm honestly not sure whether to continue this, or keep it as one shot. I guess I'll leave you guys to decide.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
**

* * *

He was jealous.

It honestly wasn't like him to be jealous. He was a fanatic, yes, and he was loud and boisterous. Everything was to the extreme with him – his boxing, his eating, his boredom, and even his sleeping. Nothing was unextreme about Ryohei – except for one thing.

Jealousy.

Why did he _have_ to be jealous. He honestly didn't know how it started. For one thing, they were close – extremely so. It was a given, really since they lived together.

No, he wasn't proud that he was jealous. To be perfectly honest, it made him feel sick to the stomach. His sweet, innocent little sister was wonderful, and bright. He strove to protect her, to look after her to the extreme. They were all that was left of their once, happy family. So why did he feel anger every time he went near her? Why did he feel like gritting his teeth, pulling at his hair, wanting to tell her to simply go away.

He wondered if it was because she was trying to hang around his friends. It was a petty reason to feel angry. After all, his friends were also her friends. He had no right to snap at her. None at all, so he tried to hide his annoyance, burying his anger deep, and act like his normal self.

But it wasn't so easy. He remembered that they were training, once – well, that had been the plan, at least. He and Yamamoto ended up getting distracted, declaring a 'survival of the fittest' competition. Of course, it was just some fun to kill some time, and Gokudera didn't even have to think twice before happily throwing dynamite, and various weapons at the men. Tsuna, of course only sighed, sitting back as he prayed that his guardians didn't kill each other, while Chrome nervously chewed on her lip, wondering if the storm guardian was aware that it was only a game. And then there was Hibari, laying against the tree, wondering why the hell he had allowed the herbivores to drag them to the park.

Everything was fine, until Haru and Kyoko arrived, having organised bentos for them all. After all, training developed an appetite.

Ryohei instantly felt apprehensive, feeling his smile falter slightly. He shook his head though, and bounded over, declaring that he was hungry to the extreme! His loud, boisterous exclamation had caused him to be scolded by his sister, having his hands playfully slapped away so that she and Haru could hand out the food.

It was a... nice atmosphere, with everyone sat together, laughing, and joking, simply bonding.

Ryohei wasn't feeling it. He wanted to leave, get away from, well everyone. He was so angry at everyone. The guardians for being so happy, for Haru being so direct, and Natsu for being so cute. He was annoyed that Gokudera was being obvious, and Yamamoto being so oblivious. At Tsuna for being... well, Tsuna, and for his sister for... well, he honestly didn't know. He was fine when they were alone. After all, they got along great. He was fine when Haru and I-Pin and Lambo hung out with her, all of them doing their own thing, while he sat in front of the television and watched boxing to the extreme.

He was even fine when she hung out with the guardians, his friends.

He just... wasn't fine with the fact that she... had the one thing he wanted.

And then everything became clear. He didn't hate his sister. He was... jealous. Jealous that she had Tsuna's attention.

After all, why wouldn't he? Tsuna was his 'boss', his friend. Why wouldn't he be annoyed that his sister hung around him all the time? And sure, the fact that she may or may have been into said friend was lame to the extreme, but the anger that boiled through his veins when they sat together, laughed together, spoke together. When their shoulders touched, or they blushed, or when they realised that the other...

He liked Tsuna. He supposed it should have been obvious to him. The uncharacteristic anger he felt towards he beloved sister, should have been the first sign. The jealousy should have been the next. He should have noticed earlier. He could have fixed the problem, made himself... well. He couldn't simply fix the problem. It wasn't easy to... 'unlike' someone.

Especially if you spent almost all of your time with them.

His feelings only grew as time went on. His jealousy deepened, his feelings for his boss grew, and soon he was almost begging for mission after mission. Anything to get away from everyone.

It never helped though. His thoughts always strayed to his boss. His smile, his eyes, his nervous smile, his stern facade. His soft side, his stern side – they side he showed his sister.

The side of him that loved a little too much, and fell too hard. The side he wanted to see. The feelings he wanted aimed at him. Why Kyoko? Why did Tsuna have to like her? What was wrong with him? Wasn't he attractive? Nice? Kind? Sure, his personality could be a little too much, and yes he was annoying to the extreme! But... no one was perfect. No one, but his sister. Why did she have to be so damn perfect? She was always happy, and never got angry. She was kind, never judged and was neat. She scolded, smothered and was just so mothering. She was great with the babies, and got along with everyone.

Of course Tsuna liked her. Of course he would chose her over him.

After all, Ryohei wasn't perfect like his little sister. She was also female. He supposed that was the main reason Tsuna liked Kyoko. Don't get him wrong, Ryohei loved being male. He loved being manly, loved showing off his toned chest, loved sweating, and not being expected to shower, and just smell like _man_ without having people stick their noses up at him – well, okay, perhaps some people did try and force him to shower after he boxed, but he was male; he was convinced that he could get away from it, but sometimes, he wondered. If he were female, he wouldn't have been able to do that, but sometimes, _sometimes_ he wondered. Would Tsuna have liked him instead of Kyoko if he had been born female?

No, he wouldn't have. It always had been Kyoko; it always would be, and it broke his heart, to the extreme.


End file.
